1. Field of Invention
The technical scope of the invention is that of vehicle assembly processes and in particular processes to assemble large-sized vehicles such as armored vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to assemble vehicles, and in particular automobiles, by setting up an assembly line formed of several successive assembly stations. Known assembly lines comprise a traffic lane for vehicles on either side of which tooling is positioned that is more or less automated (welding robots, gantry cranes, . . . ).
Known assembly lines are well adapted to the assembly on an industrial scale of light vehicles but are not adapted to the assembly of large-sized vehicles and in particularly to armored vehicles.
The specificity of such vehicles lies in that they are often of considerable size (height of more than 2 meters) and their mass is also considerable being of over 5 tons.
Furthermore, these vehicles require the mounting of numerous pieces of often heavy equipment that is positioned at different heights.
The classical solution implemented in workshops is to set up removable walkways around the vehicle. These walkways provide access to the raised parts and they incorporate access steps.
In addition to the time required to set them up, these walkways present the disadvantage of generating a difference in level between the storage area for the parts and the assembly zone.
Furthermore, the risks are all the greater in that the operators are working at height and are obliged to frequently travel to and fro on the steps, often carrying heavy loads.